


Read My Mind

by froghomosexual



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Diary/Journal, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, If you see a book refrence know that I'm probably reading it at the time, a lot of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froghomosexual/pseuds/froghomosexual
Summary: Dairy entries of one Mia Queen-Smoak, Daughter of the Green Arrow and Felicity Smoak. They seem to be out of order.
Relationships: Connor Hawke/Mia Smoak, Felicity Smoak & Mia Smoak, Oliver Queen & Mia Smoak, Tommy Merlyn & Mia Smoak, William Clayton & Mia Smoak
Kudos: 2





	1. notes on a the inside cover

_This diary belongs to Mia Olivia Queen-Smoak. If found, please call 555-928-9873 and I will know if you’ve read it._

_You too, Pete. Just ask if I’m okay._


	2. October 27th, 2040

Felicity Smoak is dead. She died in a car crash. Like she wasn’t the person she was, and I guess that’s just how life works. You don’t get the grandiose ending that’s promised in the movies, all that happens is the road is iced over, so you and your driver go over the side of a ledge. 

I remember when I got my acceptance letter to MIT and the look on her face. She looked proud, she looked like it was the first time she was really seeing me. I mean, it wasn’t like she’s been my mother for my entire life and raised me or anything. 

Sandra says I shouldn't harbor feelings about my mother so now this diary knows which is what it is. 

And the lovely Peter Merlyn decided the best thing he could get me was fucking mac n’ cheese from the restruant near my old highschool. I mean it did make me feel better, and I guess that just shows how much he knows me if he could buy me something that could take me away from the fact my mother was dead.

Fuck.


	3. September 23, 2037

Delilah broke up with me.

It wasn’t like it didn’t see this coming, and I think I was expecting it not to hurt if I expected it.

I love her so much and yet I know this is the right thing to do.

I wish I could just kiss her one last time and tell her that.

I just want to hold on a little longer.

I just want to know that she's not doing this because she thinks I deserve better because the truth is I've never deserved anyone, especially someone like her. 

I wanna tell her that she meant everything to me.

More than the stars, moon, and sky.

I love you, Delilah.

Maybe I'll love you forever, but I don't think that will happen. I think I'll find someone else who makes me feel the same way, and we'll meet again someday and I'll see you've found the same.

I'm gonna make Will take Hey There Delilah off of all of his playlists now.


	4. December 16, 2035

Delilah looks bad. Like she’s rotting kind of bad. 

I'm not surprised her parents didn't notice, they're both to busy being big bold and successful. 

I'm gonna ask her if she's okay after school tomorrow. 

I'm really worried. 

Will says it would be best to just ask, Marcus says to bring her to somewhere comfortable before I do. They really even each other out. They're good for each other. I hope to find someone like that one day.


	5. March 3, 2041

I think that my Fiance trying to kill me and like half of my family is a new tier on how shit the past couple months have been. 

I still haven’t called John and told him his son is a psycho. 

Maybe I’ll just let Connor do that. 

Or Sara.

I’m gonna just sleep.

I’m so tired.


	6. November 5, 2040

Happy Birthday to me.

It's a pretty shit birthday to have if you ask me.

I'm just gonna watch some movies.

No extravagance for the 21st, only a dead mother.


	7. January 1st, 2036

Cocaine.

Cocaine is the reason Delilah looks like she's rotting. 

I told her dad, and he told me "It would be better for our reputation if she died from it then if she went to rehab."

I almost broken the fuckers jaw. 

When I tried to talk to her about it she froze and said I shouldn't be worried. That she was fine. I know she isn't. I think I'm gonna call her tomorrow and try to talk to her more. I just want her to be okay. She's my best friend.


End file.
